Funked Out Family
by Eramay Delichia-Green Dragon
Summary: Set after 'Forever Charmed' involving future Wyatt and Chris, how will Piper & Leo react upon the arrival of their family, their children. Will their love survive through it all?
1. Missing Scene

A.N Okay i know I'm not working on my other one but i am stuck so help me out if you have any ideas. Anyway this one is set right after the death of the sisters, the title gives you the idea, on what its about.

Missing Scene

This was all wrong. Pheobe and Paige were dead, yet Leo was back. As much as Piper wanted to run into Leo's arms and never leave, she couldn't. It wouldn't seem fair, but she needed him, no she wanted him.

Piper shook her head to rid of any thoughts of Leo. She needed to focus on her sister and find a way to get them back. The book couldn't do anything neither could the elders. With every magical creature against them, they couldn't even get some luck or any other help.

More tears welled up in Piper's when thoughts of recent events flashed in her mind.

The Betrayal of Billie, the rejection of the magical community, the help from demons, the hollow, the battle and the house exploding.

Leo, who had been attending to the wounds on Piper, saw the tears in Pipers eyes.   
He wrapped his arms around as more tears fell.

Piper, who didn't want to be in Leo's arms at the very moment, actually was grateful to have him there to support her.

"I can't believe they're gone" Piper sobbed

Leo who also had tears in his eyes said all he thought could comfort her "we will get them back, one way or another"

Piper sniffed and pulled away from the hug. "Thank-you for being here ... I... I don't know what i would have done if you weren't here" she stuttered

Leo cracked a small smile "Drink yourself to misery, like when we lost Pheobe to Cole"

For the first time since they arrived at Phoebe's condo, Piper actually laughed, which became music to Leo's ears.

Hitting Leo on the chest she smirked "Jerk"

Leo chuckled but stopped suddenly when he got lost in Piper's eyes, he wanted to hold her and never let go, but his sister-in-laws needed them at the moment.

Both struggled the urge to kiss their lover, it was so strong. They fought, but not hard enough.

Leo cupped Piper's cheek as their lips met, and passion began to burn between them.

Leo wrapped his arms around Piper tight and let his arms roam her back.  
Piper moaned into the kiss and pulled at his shirt.

Although Leo wanted to ask her if she was sure, he was afraid that if he broke it would all crash down.

Piper who had still been tugging at Leo's shirt finally got it over his head with his help.

Leo began to nibble at Piper's neck, Piper who wasn't game to say anything incase she shouted stop, ran her hand through his hair.

When their lips met again, Leo pulled at Piper's shirt until it was over her head.

Leo pulled her close again as he began to guide her to the bedroom not too far away. Closing the door with his foot... Let's just say love, a lot of love was in the air.

A.N Well there we go the missing scene, hope you liked it. Cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	2. Happenings

A.N okay i know that its two chapters already but i was bored give me a break. Anyway this is set right after 'Forever Charmed' and a couple of weeks later.

Happenings

Close releations to the present Halliwell family drew from their hugs. Pass, Present and Future relatives laughed at more recent events.

The Charmed ones won the battle with all three sister walking away alive.

Yet everything had to come to a close. With the help from "uncle" Coop, all Past family was sent back to their original time with, sadly, no recollection of the event.

When it came for Chris and Wyatt to return a few days later to their time something happened.

"Okay so are you two ready to go home?" asked Pheobe as she watched her nephews step into the circle surrounded by candles.

They nodded as Piper and Paige step up beside the middle sister.

The three sister drew in a breath as Leo watched from the side.

_Nephews brought from far beyond_

_We send you back were you belong_

_With our power our pleas are heeded_

_We send you to where you're needed_

Both brothers locked eyes with their mother as Piper mouthed 'i love you' to both of them as they were surrounded by bright lights and disappearing from view.

Piper let out a huge sigh, it was always hard saying good bye to the future version of her sons.

She went to turn and leave when the attic was filled with bright lights once more.

She turned to see her future sons come back into view with confused looks.

"What happened?" asked Paige

Piper shook her head in comfusion.

"I don't know" confessed Chris as he looked at his brother.

Wyatt raised his hands in surrender "I didn't do it"

"Well maybe they are here because thay are needed?" said Pheobe "Cause thats what the spell said "Send to where you're needed?"

Piper gave her a look. Upon seeing this Pheobe shrugged her shoulders "Its possible" she said

Leo stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Piper's waist "But what are they needed for?" he asked

Pheobe shook her head "I really don't know"

Piper sighed and turned to her sons "Well i guess your stuck here until then"

Both brothers nodded but smirks played on their lips.

Paige who saw this smirked when the thought came to mind "Hope you like sleeping on the couch" she giggled

At this remark both brothers groaned making everyone in the room laugh.

Piper clapped her hands making every turn to face her. "Now who's up for a drink"

All nodded as they headed downstairs.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 MONTHS LATER

Chris groaned as he put his head on the kitchen table

At that same moment Pheobe and Paige ran into the kitchen. "Whats wrong with you?" asked Paige when she saw here future nephew at the table. Chris looked up and groaned once more "You can only take so much of couch sleeping" he said

Paige snorted with laughter as Pheobe bustled about in the kitchen.

"What's wrong with you?" Chris mocked towards his Aunt Pheobe

Pheobe turned to face Chris and playfully glared at him "Don't you start, i am already late for work i don't need to be any later"

Chris just groaned and put his head back on the table.

Pheobe began to bustled in the kitchen once more as Paige began to make coffee, but when she looked at Chris she noticed something missing. "Where's Wyatt?"

Chris who seemed to enjoy his Aunts confusion upon his older brother just had to ask "Which one?"

Pheobe pointed her finger at him "Now don't start that again"

Chris chuckled and gave in "At P3 helping out"

"And why aren't you there?" asked Paige

Chris shrugged.

A loud thud sounded from near the Staircase followed by leo's voice running throught the house.

"PIPER!" he yelled

This caught all those home's attention and the rushed to where it all happened.

When they reached the foot of the stairs they found Leo bending over a Piper who seemed out cold.

"OMG what happened?" asked Pheobe

"Was it a demon?" came Paige

Chris looked at Both of them with an exasperated look before turning back to Leo

"Is she ok?" he asked concerned for his mother.

Leo who had been trying to wake her up looked up to his son scared "I don't know"

He turned back to Piper who was still out cold. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to a weird sitting position.

Piper's head slumped against Leo's chest, the only sign that she was still alive was her rising and falling chest.

Leo became more worried.

"We woke up and came downstairs, but when we got here she complained about being dizzy or whoozy or something then she fell" Leo said telling the others what happened.

"I better call Elise" spoke Pheobe

"No" said Paige "You go to work" she turned to Leo and Chris "Can you go without us for a couple of hours? Cause i have work too"

Both males nodded as Pheobe and Paige walked out the door.

"Okay lets get her on the couch" spoke Chris

Leo nodded in agreement and lifted Piper into his arms and carried her towards the lounge room.

When Piper was laid onto the longest coush, she moaned and sifted her postion.

At that very moment the phone rang. Leo looked up and cringed "That's P3, Piper was going in to help with Wyatt"

"I'll go" said Chris as he stood up "You stay here with Piper and try and get her to wake up"

Leo justed nodded again and watched his youngest son orb out.

Leo turned his attention towards Piper once again.

He shook her softly saying her name in efforts to wake her up. She didn't. Sweat had formed on her forhead, a sign she may be burning up.  
Leo left for the kitchen and returned with a wet rag. He dabbed it on her forhead in attempt to cool her down.

Around 2 hours later, Piper moaned once more and sifted again, yet this time her eyes began to flutter open.

"Leo" she spoke in a small whisper.  
"SSSSHHHHHH" Leo whispered back as he dabbed the cloth over her forhead again.

"What happened?" Piper spoke a little more stronger as she tried to sit up. The moment she sat straight up a sharp pain panged in her head. Putting a hand to her head she groaned and layed back down again.

"Easy, you fainted when you got downstairs you have been out for around 2 hours" he spoke "You scared me"

Piper looked into Leo's eyes "I'm sorry" she said. She began to look around as far as she could.

"Where is everybody?" she asked looking at Leo

Leo who had began to wiping Piper's forhead with the cloth looked down at his wife "Paige and Pheobe are at work, Baby Wyatt and Chris are at Magic School, and Future Wyatt and Chris are at P3 helping out"

Piper opened her mouth but Leo intercepted her "No you are not going in to help after what happened this morning"

Piper made a weak smile "You read my mind didn't you?"

"I try" Leo answered as he shrugged "you stay here while i get you something to eat"

Piper only just nodded and closed her eyes once again. Leo left her and began to get food ready.

When Leo returned with the food he was greeted by his sleeping wife. Putting the food down on the coffee table, he sat down beside her and just kept running his hand through her hair while she slept. Something was wrong with her he just didn't kow what.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N Well that was a long one lol i MUST have been bored. Hope you like it, WHy are Chris and Wyatt still here anyway? Tell me what you think. plz R&R. Cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	3. Lost

A.N Okay i got reviews which made me happy YAY !!!!!!!!!!!! if you think Piper is Pregnant well you are ...

...just gonna have to wait and see. LOL Here it is

Lost 

"Piper you shouldn't be here" said Leo as he followed Piper

Piper turned around "Leo its just a grocery shop" she said as she turned around and pushed the trolley that held baby Chris.

"You haven't been feeing well lately and you shouldn't push yourself to hard" Leo spoke

Piper rolled her eyes before she turned to face her husband.

"I know your worried and i am grateful that you care, but someone has gotta keep food in the house. And you didn't have to come along" Piper hissed

Leo sighed loudly "I can't leave you alone for a few minutes without you passing out, how could i not come with you"

It was Piper's turn to sigh. She kissed Leo on the cheeck and loked into his eyes "Thank-you for caring about me"

Leo saw a box of cereal that Wyatt just loved "How would you like some of these big guy"

Leo turned to face his eldest son who was behind him but saw nothing.

"Uhh Piper?" Leo asked worried "Have you seen Wyatt?"

Piper stopped her trolley and turned around "No" she said as tears welled up into her eyes "Leo where can he be?"

Piper began panicing and Leo embraced her "we'll find him"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was surrounded by alot of strangers. They all just walked past him and didn't seem to see him. Wyat was scared, he wanted to put his sheild up so he would be safe but mummy said no magic.

Where was mummy, daddy and chrissy?

"Hey there big guy" came a voice Little Wyatt turned to see a girl with long brown hair lower herself to his height. "What you doing here all alone? Where is your mummy and daddy? do you know?" she asked

Wyatt shook his head he was really scared now. The pretty girl was being nice but he wanted mummy and daddy. Small tears formed in Wyatt's eyes.

The girl saw the tears. "Shhh its okay how about we find mummy and daddy together?Whats your name?." the girl asked holding out a hand. Wyatt nodded shyly and took the girls hand "Wyatt" he said. " Well mister Wyatt, my name is De and how about a piggy back? would you like that" the girl asked

"YEA" said Wyatt more confidently. The girl hoisted Wyatt up and placed him on her shoulders and began to walk.

"What were mummy and daddy after?"De asked

"FOOD" Wyatt almost yelled

De giggled and walked into the gorcery store.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

De with Wyatt still on her shoulders walked around the store.

"Now what does mummy and daddy look like?" De asked "What colour hair does mummy have?"

"BROWN" Wyatt giggled

"What about daddy? do you have hair like him?" De asked once more

"YEA" Wyatt said

'great that narrows that down by like 2' thought De as they turned down a new aisle

"LEO where could he be?" a panicked voice spoke just ahead. A lady with long brown hair was practically yelling at the blonde man.

"Wyatt is that mummy and daddy?" asked De

"YEA" he yelled "DADDY!!!!"

The blonde haired man turned around and his eyes landed on Wyatt on De's shoulders.

De lowered Wyatt to the ground and Wyatt ran to the man.

The man scooped up the little boy and hugged him tight.

De smiled to herself and turned around to leave.

A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to she the woman she guessed as Wyatt's mother smiling.

"Thank you" she said "Thank you so much"

De shook her head "It was nothing, he was alone so I went to help him, its no big"

"It is to me" the woman spoke again "Would you please tell me your name?"

De smiled "Its De"

The woman held out her hand "Piper" she said as they shook hands.

De smiled once more.

"Thanks you so much once again" Piper said and she hurried back to her family.

De watched them walk away. Peeping over his father's shoulder, Wyatt waved at De.

De waved back before bowing. A person walked in front of her, but the moment that person was one so was De.

A.N Okay there you go. Who is that girl DUM DU DDUUMM!!! lol how did she dissapear. anyway hoped you liked it. PLZ R&R CYA

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	4. My Bad

A.N Okay hoped you all like this story any way here it is.

I AM GOING AWAY ON SCHOOL HOLIDAYS SO I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR ABOUT A WEEK OR SO. I AM SORRY BUT I WILL MAKE IT UP WHEN I GET BACK. CYA

**My Bad**

Piper leaned on the doorpost as a wave of dizziness overwhelmed her.

"This is getting ridiculous " she sighed as she waited for it to pass.

(Future) Wyatt and Chris walked down the hall to see their Mum leaning against a doorpost.

"Hey Mum, are you okay?" asked Wyatt as they rushed up to her.

Piper batted them away "I'm fine okay, i got up just a tad too fast that's all" she said not sounding so sure of herself.

Chris and Wyatt shared a look as if to say ' We have to tell her'

Piper squinted her eyes at both her future sons "What are you hiding?" she asked

Chris put on a fake smile "Nothing, we are not hiding anything"

Wyatt looked at his brother "We got to go" was all he said as they both orbed out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Piper came downstairs she found everyone including her two BABY sons.

Piper shook her head. Having both present and future sons in the same house was confusing.

Leo looked up at his wife "Hey you don't look so good are you okay?"

Pheobe and Paige looked at their sister and notice the lack of colour in her cheeks.

"I'm fine" Piper spoke as she sat down next to her husband.

Leo still concern put a hand up to his wife's forehead "Your burning up you know? Maybe you should sit down"

Piper shook her head "I don't have time i need to go to P3 today. I have someone performing tonight"

"But" Leo began to protest but Piper walked out of the kitchen faster than she came in.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wyatt was pacing on top of the Bridge.

"Chris we have got to tell her" he said

Chris sighed "I will say it again, we can't we could mess up our future"

"I'm just saying she has the right to know" Wyatt argued

Chris nodded "I agree but she has got to find out on her own"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper was upstairs in her wardrobe getting ready for P3.

Piper pulled ut a pair of pants she hadn't worn for a while. She put them on but had difficulty tying them up. Sighing in frustration piper pulled another pair of the rack and put them on. Picking up her bag she began to walk out of the room.

'Great I now need a new pair of pants' she thought annoyed.

Piper came downstairs to see (Future) Wyatt and Chris coming upstairs.  
"Hey can you do your mum a favour or two or three?" she asked them

Both nodded.

"Could you make sure your father drops of little Chris to Grandpa's and Makes sure to pick up little Wyatt from school?"

"Sure" answered Chris and began to leave

"Wait what's the third?" asked Wyatt

"Stop lying and avoiding me and just tell me what you are hiding" she stated clearly

"Oh umm..." began Wyatt

"You see Mum its a little thing called Future..." Chris spoke

"Consequences, i know" said Piper defeated "oh well I'll see you two later"

"Sure" both said at the same time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon Piper came home exhausted, dumping her bag on the table she began to get dinner ready.

Just a few minutes later Pheobe bounced into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"Hey Piper, you feeling better?" she asked

"Much" was the reply she received as her sister moved around the kitchen more.

Pheobe looked around the kitchen in search of a topic she could mention.  
"Do you need some help?" Pheobe asked thinking maybe Piper was tired and could use a break.  
Piper looked up "Could you please?" she said with what Pheobe noticed the tiredness in her sister's eyes.

Pheobe nodded and began to stand up. Her hand brushed Piper's bag and Pheobe's mind was jolted into a premonition.

_A pretty girl with long brown hair was backed up against a wall._

_A demon approached her and pressed the palm of his hand hard on her throat.  
The girls breathing became raspy as the demon pressed tighter._

_"Your brother's aren't here to save you now" the demon chuckled as the girls last breath left her body._

_Her body went limp and she fell to the ground.  
The demon chuckled evilly and disappeared._

Pheobe was brought out of the Premonition and came face to face with Piper who looked worried.

"What did you see?" she asked

"A girl being killed at night, we need to get Paige." she spoke "And maybe Chris, Wyatt and Leo"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One everyone was filled in about the girl and the present Wyatt and Chris were left at Victors' a plan was formed.

Pheobe pin pointed where they should go and they waited.

They didn't wait for long for their innocent turned the corner and began to walk down the path.

Piper gasped "What is it?" everyone asked

"That's De" she said "The girl that found Wyatt"

"Wait did you just say De?" asked Wyatt

Piper nodded.  
Wyatt turned to look at Chris with his eyes wide opened

De walked with a small bounce in her step. Her brown hair bouncing along with her.

She hadn't gone far when the demon appeared.

Piper began to stand up and interfere when Wyatt and Chris pulled her back.

They shook their heads "Let's see what she does first," said Chris

De, feeling a presence behind her turned sharply on her heels and came face to face with the demon.

"Hello witch" the demon said

De smirked "oh help me I'm so scared"

The demon pulled out a knife; too fast, and hurled it at De.

De at the last minute dodged the Knife, berley getting away.

The demon being too quick once more pushed De against a wall and held her at the throat.

"It's my premonition" Pheobe whispered. All 6 of them came out of their hiding spot. Yet the demon didn't even flinch.

"Your brother's aren't here to save you now" the demon chuckled

"DE!!!" Wyatt yelled out making the demon turn around.  
De looked in his direction "Wyatt?" she asked confused in a raspy voice.

Everyone except for Chris looked at Wyatt stunned. Chris was looking at his brother with a mad look.

The demon turned back towards De and pressed his hand down harder.  
"Time to say good-bye" the demon spoke  
De glared "I don't think so" she growled as her eyes turned yellow

The demon let go of her throat and stumbled backwards in pain.

"No, no, no, no, NO!!!!" the demon yelled out as he disappeared in flames.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon after the small battle everyone walked towards De.

"Explain lady" Piper said, "How do you know my son from the future?"

De cringed.

"Cause we grow up together" Wyatt chipped in.

Chris and De turned and looked at him with a murderous look.

Wyatt looking at their looks and his Aunts and Parents he cringed as well

"Oops, MY BAD" he said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N Okay another long one lol. Okay now who is De; She is a witch from the future and is known by the Halliwell's, who is she? Or who do you think she should be? Hope you like it AGAIN I AM SORRY ABOUT NOT BEING ABLE TO UPDATE, BUT MY GRANPARENTS DON"T HAVE A COMPUTER. Plz R&R cya

EramayDelichia-GreenDragon


	5. Secrets

A.N Okay it seems alot like it and alot think Piper is pregnant well in this chapter you find out.

**Secrets**

Piper sat on the tiles in the bathroom. As she thought over just a few hours ago.

_Piper sat on the opposite side of her doctor's desk waiting for him to return._

_After around 5 minutes the doctor walked through the door, sitting down._

_"I've got your results Piper..." he spoke opening a file and began reading._

_Piper who had been fidgetting in her seet straightened up in her seat._

_"And...?" was all she could get out._

_"It appears your pregnant Piper... Congradulations!!!' he spoke with a smile on his face._

_Piper's mouth dropped 'How?' was all that was going in her mind._

_"We just have one problem" the doctor continued_

_Piper became scared she had problems with both her other pregnancies she couldn't go through it again._

_"It appears that you are just over 3 months pregnant" he spoke "So we need to get you in for an ultrasound straight away"_

_Piper just nodded and followed the doctor out of the room._

Piper decided there and then not to tell him just yet.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"De why are you here? it's dangerous" spoke Chris

Wyatt nodded in agreement

De crossed her arms ovr her chest. "Then why are you two here?"

Wyatt explained what happened.

De sighed and sat heavily down on the coach.  
"So does Piper know?" she asked next

Both Wyatt and Chris shrugged their shoulders.

De nodded slowly, and all three sat in silence

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Movement in the shadows made the lightness seep away as darkness spilled in.

The demon stepped out of the shadows snarling.

"That witch thinks she can get rid of me that easily" he growled deeply.

"But she does posses the power" whimpered a man in the corner.

The demon turned around and hurled a fireball at the man.

It missed him by inches but was enough to make the man cower more.

"She's not the only witch i am after" the demon spoke again. "The eldest charmed one is the lady of the lake, she can control excalibur too"

"But she turns evil well she controls it too long" the man in the corner added in.

"SILENCE !!!!" the demon yelled "I am not after excalibur not after what happened, I am after her for she knows the secret of the fireplayer"

The man in the corner opened his mouth.

The demon turned to face him and pointed a finger "Don't say another word"

The man nodded quickly and watched the demon turn away.

"i just need to get close to her and break her apart from her sisters and that stupid husband of hers" the demon rambled as he paced.

"And how will you do that?" stuttered the man in the corner.

The demon turned slighly and grinned evilly "by going as a past lover"

The demon then raised his hand and ran it down the front of his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper, Pheobe, Paige, Chris, Wyatt, De where all in the kitchen bustling about doing there own thing. Piper was a bit touchy on the Leo subject whenever he was mentioned.

"Where is Leo anyway?" asked De

Piper turned without turning around replied "He took baby Wyatt and Chris out for a while, He should be back soon"

De nodded her and continued reading the book of shadows.

A few minutes later once Pheobe and Paige had left the kitchen, Piper turned sharply and stalked towards her futures sons and their friend.

"Okay spill" she said

All three looked confused and looked at each other,

"Look you can't keep hiding everything form us" Piper spoke before she left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, P3 was fairly busy. Piper was tiring pretty quickly but staff was short so she needed to work.

Some one was keeping their eyes on Piper. Someone who watched her everywhere she went except the back room.

Soon he was right up at the bar watching her busy herself with her back facing them.

"Excuse me miss, could i have some service here please" a voice spoke

Piper turned around and came face to face with someone she really didn't need to see.

"DAN?!?!?!" spoke Piper shocked "What are you doing here?"

Dan raised an eyebrow

"i thought you moved" Piper continued

Dan nodded "yea i did, but i came back due to work"

"Oh okay" Piper contiued trying to end the conversation. "So how are things with being back?"

"Good, i live a few doors down from my old house, work is going great and more" Dan summarised

"Any girl in your life?" Piper asked lightly

Dan shook his head "No, i see your the same though"

Piper looked at him questionally.

"No ring" he statted as he pointed to her finger

Piper raised her left hand and looked at it. She forgot to put her ring back on after doing the dishes.

"Its a long story" she answered

"Care to tell it over a drink?" Dan asked

Piper looked at the crowd and the bar. "I really can't" she began

"Just one" Dan said "I insist and beside you look like you could use a break"

"You have no idea" Piper replied softly

Dan turned to order the drinks when Piper butted in "just make mine a mineral water"

The Bar tender nodded and handed over the drinks.

Piper sat down with Dan at a table and shifted nervously.

"no meaning to pry or anything but a mineral water?" asked Dan

Piper was in no hurry to tell Dan she was pregnant "i am watching what i drink" she said maybe a little to fast

Dan nodded slowly knowing she wasn't telling everything.

That moment one of Piper's workers rushed over to her "Piper we need your help"

Piper sat up straighter and placed her drink down. "What happened?"

"Miles, he dropped the last of the margarita mix, we have none left" the girl cringed

Piper sighed "Well we will just have to say we are out, how is the mess?"

"Bad" was the girls reply "Its too busy for any of us to clean it up, I'm sorry"

Piper stood up "it's not your fault, go keep working and i will clean it up, but Can you close tonight? I have mouths to feed at home"

The girl nodded and walked away.

Piper turned to Dan "i have to go, but thanks for the chat" and she left.

"Yea you too" Dan said to nobody

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night Dan saw Piper come out of the back room and head for the bar. Piper grabbed her bag from behind the bar and began searching through it. Not soon after Dan saw a sight that made him what to growl. Leo walked up behind Piper and wrapped his arms around her.

Dan saw their mouths moving but couldn't hear a single word.

Soon after Leo pulled Piper into a kiss. His hand cupping her cheek. But what he saw next made him what to shout for joy... wel kind of.

On Leo's left hand sat a wedding ring, yet Piper didn't have one, which probably meant that Leo was married to someone else but having an affair. Dan watched them leave and decided it was his time too.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dan was walking to his car when a shadow fell over him.

Turning around Dan saw the most hideous things he could imagine.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Dan Spoke firmly

"I want you" the thing spoke in a hideous deep voice. Waving his hand Dan disappeared. The Demon turned around to check for people watching, but saw none.

"Perfect" he muttered

In an count of seconds the demons appearance vanished and was replaced with the looks of Dan.

The now Demon Dan checked his new look a chuckled. Deciding he didn't need the car, the demon began to walk towards the streets.

Around half an hour later Demon Dan stood on the footsteps outside the Halliwell Manor and home of the Charmed Ones.

"I'm coming to get you my little witches" he chuckled evilly

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N There you go a long one i hope catches up for the time i was away. I am stuck on my other story so forgive me if it takes awhile. please R&R thanks hope you liked it. Cya


	6. HELP

Hey guys sorry i am taking so long with updating. Well i have changed chapter 5 (secrets) a bit and are now working on next chapter. If you have any ideas please let me know and i will take them into consideration as i am struggling a bit.

Thanks


	7. Double Trouble

A.N Wow its been a while but i finished school for the year. Whoot a whole 7 weeks off then into grade 10 YEHA !!!!! whoot anywho here it is. Oh i am tryin to get a job so might be on and off.

Double Trouble

Piper raised her head to look in the mirror. Sweat was running down her forhead making her hair stick to her face. She let out a huge sigh and reached for a towel to her left. She raised it to her face and wiped away the sweat running over her face. She was finding it harder and harder to keep this a secret. This morning sickness was even worse then Chris. Way worse.

She was beginning to think something wrong.

Piper shook her head. She was just being paranoid.

There was a knock at the door. It shocked Piper so much she turned around way too fast making her stumble. As she began falling she flexed her hands out on instinct. Her right rist collided with the bathroom bench making her cringe in pain. She regained her balance as a voice came through the door.

"Piper? are you ok?" came Leo from the other side

Piper hissed silenlty in pain as she held her wrist. looking down she noticed it had turned slighlty blue with tinges of black.

"Ummmmmm Yea, I'm okay" She replied through clenched teeth. Her wrist was throbbing so badly.

"You know you're not a very good liar" stated Leo

Piper bit her lipped. God he knew her TOO well.

Piper turned and looked into the mirror to check her appearence. She still had sweat running down her face and she seemed to have lost the colour in her face. She just hoped that Leo wouldn't notice.

She opened the door to find Leo leaning beside the door. The moment he saw her he straightened up and rushed towards her.

"Honey... Whats wrong? You look really sick" He spoke every word sounded with worry. He pulled her into a hug. Unknowingly he bumped Piper's wirst.

She hissed loudly with pain making Leo push back fast.

She quickly grabbed her wrist in hopes it would ease the pain.

Leo looked down and gingerly took her hand in his.

"What happened? how did you do this? are you ok?" he rambled on asking too many questions

Piper smiled slightly at the thought. But soon cringed as Leo once again bumped her wrist.

"I... ah... sorta fell over" She fumbled with her words

"Sorta?" Leo asked "You are so pale and sweaty, this can't be from your wrist. I think you need to see a doctor"

Piper's eyes became larger. She shook her head. "No no no no no no no, I am fine its just a bruise" Piper blurted out far too quickly.

Pipers Husband knotted is eyebrows "Its not just a bruise Piper" he said "you are awfully pale and sweating. Something else is wrong too"

Piper shook her head and pulled away. "No I'm fine its just a bug and a bruise"

Leo looked slightly hurt she could see it in his eyes.

"Piper are you not telling me something" Leo spoke

She laughed slightly "why would you think i am hiding something?"

"Your not a very good lier"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"MUM !!!!!" rang out Chris's voice from downstairs, which was followed by an extreme explosion.

The couple exchanged glanches before rushing downstairs.

When they reached the landing the first thing they noticed was all the furniture thrown around the room.

The next thing they saw made Piper freeze with fear.

Her breathing became quick and she began to feel weak at the knees.

There in the middle of the room in a full fledged battle between Chris was DAN !!!!

"Oh ... my ... god" Piper let out slowly

Upon hearing this Dan's head turn towards her and looked straight into her eyes.

"Where is the Fire Player witch?" he growled.

De who had just pulled herself up from the floor stared at Piper in disbelief

"Wait you know?" she said before ducking away from a stray fireball.

Piper's eyes traveled round the whole room. This was all out of control.

She closed her eyes and flicked her wrists. The room froze along with the demon.

Piper upon relfex grabbed her wrist and began rubbing it.

Leo eyed her with concern before turning towards the scene in front of him.

Piper then began rambling as she paced back and forth on the landing.

"this can't be happening, this can't be happening, this can't happeneing"

Leo placed his hands on her shoulders to make her stop.

"Calm down honey" he said smiling a little

Looking into his eyes Piper somehow began relaxing, Leo did have that way on her.

"HE'S COMING BACK !!!!!" yelled De

"Mum blow him up" statted Wyatt confused as to why his mother hadn't done that before.

Piper opened and closed her mouth just as the demon unfroze.

He smiled widely realising he was still alive.

"BLOW HIM UP" Shouted De

Piper looked at De and then to Dan a couple of times.

"I can't" she cried

Dan chuckled "i'll be back" and with that he dissapeared out of view.

The moment he was gone everyone in the room turned and stared at Piper.

Piper's eyes began to water and see turned and ran up the stairs crying.

Everyone just watched her go then turned and looked at each other unsure of what just occured.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat on her bed. It was the crying thing again.

She sniffled as more tears ran down her face. She couldn't believe that Dan of all people was a demon.

And the 'Fireplayer' Piper had no idea who that was or what that meant. So why did Dan think she knew? Even De seemed shocked that she knew.

'Hang on' thought Piper 'if she was shocked then she probably knows what it means'

She stood up fromt he bed wiped her face and walked about the house for signs of life.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what are we looking for exactly?" asked Paige as she watched her sister flip through the Book of Shadows

Pheobe who was flipping through the book as fast as the wind stopped suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Anything to do with the Fireplayer" she spoke.

De who had made herself comfortable on a couch sat up straight and smirked.

"Pity your not an Elder anymore, hey Leo" she smirked

Leo's eyes knotted in confusion

"Wh... what... what makes you say that?"

De's smirk became larger and she raised one eye brow.

"What are you smirking at?" asked Pheobe when she saw the look De was pulling.

De sat back into the chair and crossed her arms over her chest. "nothing" she simply said

Paige eyed her as she just sat there. De knew something and she was also hiding even more.

Leo who had started pacing stopped

"i bet the Elders know something if only we can contact them"

"Yer pity" smirked De

Pheobe slamed the book shut.

"OK!! What is your problem?" she almost yelled

De just stared back at her and stood up to leave.

"You sit back down you" pointed Piper as she walked into the attic. De sat back down hard.

Everyone else in the room looked at each other unsure of how Piper would react.

Wyatt who was on the opposite side of the room was holding back laughter for the fact De got in trouble.

De sure this and shot him a look before holding back giggles herself.

"Did you find anything about the fireplayer?" Piper asked as she neared to book.

Paige, Pheobe and Leo shook their head as the others in the room remained silent.

Piper turned around to face De "Why don't you help us?"

De face smacked on confused.

"You seemed to know something bout them in earlier this morning" Piper statted

De looked at Chris and he looked back. They seemed to be talkin to eachother through theirs eyes. But were they?

_CHRIS!!!!! what do i do? should i tell them?_

_Don't look at me its you who seemed to know the stuff they need._

_But if i tell them what doesn't stop them from finding out what and who i am?_

Chris groaned _You make it sound like your the source's daughter_

_I may aswell be when they find out._

_Just tell and we'll dust them if they find out_

_WE DONT HAVE DUST!!!!!!!!_

_Well i dunno just wing it_

_Oh gee thanks for the help Chris. Your lucky you are my favourite._

De sat further back in the chair "So what if i do" she shrugged

Piper held up her wrists as if she was going to blow something up.

De reacted fast standing up on the couch and holding her hands in front of her/

"Woah girl" she said afraid Piper might blow her up.

Piper curled her hands into fist and was about the realease the blow.

"OK OK OK !!!" screamed De "I'll tell you"

_SCAREDY CAT !!!!!_

_Am not !!!!! she tried to blow me up !_

"It was a prophecy that two elementals were born to one family. They would be brother and sister. However the eldest child to that family would come to be known as the Fireplayer. This person male or female would protect the elementals from harm where ever he or she could. They would be called a fireplayer because fire was the element it could control but not very well. he or she was called a player and not a started was because he can only bend or play with the fire, not actually use it to his will. Take out the fireplayer and you better hope the elementals can protect themselves" she recited

_Which they can ! _statted Chris telepathically so that only De could hear.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris was pacing around the attic as the Halliwell sister's stood over a map and scrying crystal.

They were searching for even just one elemental.

_This is bad!_ Chris spoke Telepathically

_Oh come on its not like they are going to find even just one._

"FOUND ONE!" Shouted Pheobe

Chris glared at De

_You were saying?_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where?" asked Piper who was starting to feel sick

Paige looked up shocked "here" she said slowly

"search the house" piped up Leo

Piper looked at him suspiciously. He hadn't said anything for a while not since De mentioned him being an elder.

She shrugged it off and headed towards the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They all met back in the attic.

"Anything?" asked Pheobe who had checked the bedrooms

Everyone shook their heads.

The look in Pheobe's eyes meant she knew something.

She turned and faced De.

De saw this and roaned "what have i done now" she spoke to no one

"it's you" Pheobe continued "Your one of the elementals"

De laughed nervously

"Omg you are" Paige said. "Which means you have a brother out there and the fireplayer"

De nodded getting bored really quickly.

"Tell us about your family" Piper said who was getting sicker and sicker by the minute.

"I can't" De notted.

Everyone on the room except Wyatt, Chris and De who were fighting back laughs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 WEEKS LATER

Once again Piper was in the bathroom washing out her mouth.  
She was sitting in the kitchen talking to her sisters and husband about this fireplayer when she felt the need to vomit. She just ran out of the room and she was pretty sure Leo followed her.

She opened the bathroom door to find Leo standing there with a not so happy look on his face.

"Whats wrong?" she asked him

He glared even more "Like you dont know he growled"

Piper knotted her eyebrows in confusion. "I dont"

"I SAW YOU!" he yelled "WITH THAT GUY !!!! YOUR CHEATING ON ME !!!!!!"

Piper was shocked. Yes she was having lunch with a guy. They were friends in highschool catching up. He was married asweel

"maybe i should have stayed an elder" he continued "i gave it up to be with you but you would rather be like another guy"

"Its not like that" Piper tried to explain. She had begun crying

"I knew you were hiding something i just didn't think it was this" Leo blamed

"It's not!" Piper cried "I love you"

Leo shook his head. "Don't bother"

and with that he orbed out.

Piper stood there shocked.

He ORBED!!!!!

He was supposed to be mortal.

Piper lowered herself onto the bathroom floor and cried her heart out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"you know crying ins't one of your best looks"

Piper looked up but saw no one.

"over here"

Piper looked towards the bathroom sink to find someone sitting atop of it.

"Cole?" Piper came shocked "I'm not dead again am i?"

Cole shook his head.

"Your not alive again are you?"

Cole shook his head once more "pity" he statted

Piper snorted with laughter slightly.

Cole fished something out of his pocket and tossed to at Piper. It landed at her feet.

By her feet was a set of keys.

Piper looked up confused.

"They are to my apartment" he said "Yes i still own it" he continued before Piepr could say a word.

"Why do i need them?" Piper asked unsure of what the catch would be.

Cole just shrugged "Stay there for a while, shake away some stress it can't be good for you"

Piper just stared at him "Your pregnant aren't you?" Cole shot in

Piper slammed her hands down in frustration. "What don't you know?" she asked

"What came first betweent the chicken and the egg" he smiled almost straight away.

Piper picked up the keys and smiled slightly. Some time away would be a bit nice. Especially with what just happened.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N Omg that was the longest chapter i have ever written. I AM GOING AWAY FOR A WEEK DAY AFTER BOXING DAY SO I MAY NTO BE ABLE TO WRITE BUT I DO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN. PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD MAKE COLE COME ALIVE AGAIN. DONT WORRY ITS NOT A PIPER/COLE STORY !!!!!!!!!! please R&R. Cya


	8. Where's Wally? i mean Piper?

A.N YAY i am home!!!!! You can only take a week with the grand 'rents for so long. I WAS GOING OUT OF MY MIND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anywho here is the next chapter.

Ok it may have been a while since then now but hey!!!!!!!!!! i am back at school now be grateful i am writing this lol.

Where's Wally? I mean Piper?

Piper struggled carrying her bag into the apartment and it didn't help with the shooting pains going up and down her back.

She placed a hand on the small of her back hoping to ease the pain. Nothing. If anything it got worse.

"Oh god" she whimpered as she finally got the door closed.

Piper awkwardly walked towards the couch and lowered herself down.

She hissed in pain between her teeth "this can't be good" she spoke openly.

Piper layed down gently, closed her eyes and breath in deeply. Within minutes she was asleep and wracked with nightmares.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo was mad. Like an angry bull he charged towards the guy he saw with piper the other day.

He grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him aside.

"What the hell?" the man said

"How dare you do that to Piper" Leo growled

"What? Piper?"

"MY WIFE" Leo yelled. People around him stopped and stared for a moment before carrying on.

"Leo?" the scared man asked

"How the hell do you know me?" Leo asked

The man shrugged Leo off of him

"Its me Justin, you know we met at Piper's reunion?" he said

"Then what are you doing with Piper?"

Justin looked so confused "WHAT? I ran into her at the hospital. I was leaving from seeing my wife she's not well. We just went to lunch to catch up i swear"

Leo glared at him, he was telling the truth and without a word he stalked away leaving Justin scared and confused.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper slightly screamed as she woke up from her dream. She placed a hand over her heart and breathed deeply. In. out. In. out.

She swung her legs off the couch and felt the carpet between her toes. Wait her toes? She had shoes on when she came in.

Piper stood up fast and stumbled slightly. She held her hands out in the air to steady herself. Once the world had stopped moving under her feet she turned towards where she left her bag. That was gone also.

"Did someone rob me?" she yelled out loud

"Don't be to harsh, I was only trying to help"

Piper turned to her left where she heard the voice.

She found Cole standing there in the doorway.

Piper smirked "do you ever get tired of wearing the same thing?"

"Oh ha ha" Cole sniggered "Fine, i will just put all you stuff, which has been nicely put away by me, back into its bag."

'Wait my stuff?" Piper questioned as she pointed to herself.

Cole raised his eyebrows as if to say 'hello who else is in this apartment?'

"Right" Piper blushed with embarrassment "thanks"

He chuckled slightly "why Piper i do believe your embarrassed"

Piper smirked "go get lost before i blow your ass off"

Cole adjusted his suit before somehow magical leaving the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

De jogged down the stares and into a very quiet kitchen. Sure Chris and Paige and Pheobe were there but something was wrong.

She stopped straight away once she noticed what was wrong. "Where's M... Piper" she quickly covered up her mistake before the two remaining sisters realised what she almost said.

"We could ask you the same thing" Pheobe replied as she sat next to Paige.

"We can't find her" spoke Paige without looking up. She had her hand out over the map swinging the scrying crystal around.

_We don't know where she is_

_CHRIS! What do u mean?_

_I...uh..._

"Maybe she is in the underworld?" asked Pheobe

Paige shrugged "it possible"

"WYATT!!!" called Paige

A swirl of orbs entered the room revealing Wyatt as the disappeared.

He held his hand behind his back and raised his eyebrows.

"Can you fetch you father and bring him here please?"

Without a word Wyatt nodded and once again orbed out and only short moments later orbed back in.

Leo looked around "where's Piper?"

Pheobe held her hands up to her mouth in a fist "we don't know, we haven't seen her since yesterday"

Paige "we thought she might be in the underworld, and maybe you can go with Wyatt down and have a look?"

Leo nodded and was orbed out by Wyatt.

Pheobe let out a huge sigh.

"why is she in the underworld?" asked De

"Well its the only place that the scrying crystal can't find someone its the only place protected from sensing and all that" Pheobe continued

Chris' eyes widened as it dawned on him.

"What if its not?" Chris said

De looked at him confused.

"What if there is a place above the underworld..."

De final realised what he was talking about. "A place protected from sensing and scrying" she continued

Pheobe who only listened to them finish each other's sentences finally butted in "What are you on about?"

De looked at Chris nervously "nothing...but I need to go check something" and with that she orbed out

Pheobe placed her hands on her hips and huffed.

"Yeah me too" spoke Chris and before she could protest he was gone also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Piper sat at the kitchen bench on a stool. She slowly drank at the glass of water before her.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Piper looked up slightly worried who knew she was here?

"Mum open up! It's Chris"

Piper rushed up the door and stared through the peephole. It was definitely Chris. But she couldn't open it. She turned around and leaned on the door hoping he would go away.

"Piper we know you are in there" came De's voice

Piper closed her eyes and silently let out a huge breath.

"Come on mum open up" Chris spoke calmly and softly. "Look we won't make you come back home we just want to talk?"

Still Piper did not move from where she stood.

"Look we know your pregnant" De said a tone louder

Piper looked down at her now slightly bulging stomach. She sighed turned around and unlocked the door. She only opened it a short distance so the door hid her stomach.

"How?" she questioned

She noticed De looking quite guilty

"Cause that baby is me" De whispered as tears filled her eyes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A.N DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoot finally another chapter YAY!!!!!! I only wrote this cause we have rain day at school and it got cancelled for the day !!!!!!!!!!!! Whoot. Well its been a while plz R&R. Cya


End file.
